Fairy Tail Resort Ski Team
by Karin Searim
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always dreamed of joining the world-famous resort team...but she never dreamt that dream would come true!


"Excuse me, young lady!" I snapped out of my sleep, and saw the stout, middle aged woman yelling at me (who was also sitting next to me).

"Eep!" I squeaked loudly.

"Is this your stop?!" She asked demandingly, but her expression softened.

"Err..." I glanced at the screen saying Stop 6: Hargeon. "...Yes?"

"Good, because you were murmuring that in your sleep." She smiled.

"Th-thank you." I said flusteredly-not sure to be embarrassed or grateful.

I slowly got up, willing my dormant legs to move down the aisles of the bus. The driver glanced slightly at me, and soon started to get back to checking the bus routes.

I took a deep breath, looking outside, knowing that my new life will-

"Excuse me, could you move along, girly? The whole bus has been waiting for you to get off for about - 6 minutes." The bus driver droned boredly.

A healthy coating of blush coated my cheeks, as I stuttered a "Yes."

Once I got out of the bus without a dramatic pause, I realized I looked like a slob, and was really hungry too.

I booked a room in Olo's Inn, and the first thing I did was jump on th amazing, comfy bed. And stayed there. For an hour.

"Wow." I said out loud. Then I started to giggle. Then,soon, I began to cry. I'd came this far-this is exactly what I've wanted...If only Mama could see me now!

But... now I have to keep it up.

Just one mistake will land me in the mansion again, and no way to escape...

But I will not fail. No matter what.

As soon as I looked like a civilized person, I went to look for an ice skating rink

I sighed tiredly as I wandered the busy streets of Hargeon. Obviously most of the people here aren't athletes, since this place is a pure tourist attraction.

But they must have an ice skating rink...right?

Most cities, even the heavily sunny and hot ones like Hargeon keep their dignity with at least one ice skating rink.

As I turned around the corner, I saw a ice skating rink. Yay for my luck!

Open from... 6:00 a.m.-9:00 a.m. It just _had_ to be a Sunday. I glanced at the town square's clock.

I still have a whole 4 and a half hours with it...but that'll be nothing like a whole day training. Guess it's okay since I'll only be in Hargeon for a few days, until I find out how to apply for Fairy Tail Resort Ski Team.

When I walked through the doors, I could sense that it was a moderate sized rink - nothing like mines, but still better than some others I've seen.

They charged about 500 jewels, which I regarded as an ok price.

As soon as I was gliding on the ice, I felt at home.

I did some 3 turns to warm up, then I soon transitioned into more complex moves such as backward double three-turns- then, a group of people started to form around me, obviously intrigued.

Trying to keep out the people's stares of awe, I worked on my triple axel. I fell down quite a few times, but then soon figured out I wasn't keeping my body in perfect form.

I was the last person to go-(Well, obviously!) leaving an isolated rink.

But when I got out, alot of chatter was amidst-something about the snowboarding legend- 'The Salamander'.

Of course, my interest was instantly piqued- and I overheard a girl saying he was here.

Third Person's P.O.V.

"He's gotta be here happy! If they say the Salamander's here, it must be Igneel!"

Happy flew alongside, replying with an, "Aye! But we might miss him-getting you off the train took up a lot of time!"

Soon Natsu developed a barf-like face and moaned, "Never...never again.."

Happy ignored him and said cheerfully, "Hey look at that huge crowd! They must be crowding around-"

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled.

"Oy, WE'RE-" He broke off after seeing the 'Salamander's' face.

"...Hey...you're not Igneel..."He said gloomily, walking away(soon to be beaten-up by a crowd of love-struck girls)

Lucy's sudden trance wore off as she saw the boy walking away gloomily.

Then she looked at 'Salamander' again and frowned.

Now that I think of it...he's too old and tall to be the Salamander!

What a liar...

But then she realized the whole reason why she broke out of the trance was because of that pink-haired guy.

Pink hair. She giggled.

But she has to pay him back,anyways, by treating him to breakfast...

As she watched Natsu and his interesting 'cat' Happy devour food, she began to discuss about the whole thing.

"He wasn't the real Salamander-he was way too old and tall to be him."

As Natsu just continued to eat food and stare at her blankly, she assumed he didn't know much about winter sports.

"Oh-you must be confused with 'The Fullbuster's' height- I think most people are. But it was so disappointing to find out he wasn't the Salamander! I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stared at her blankly.

Okay, he must really be a stupid guy about sports-no reason to explain it to him.

"Thank you!" She said awkwardly.

Natsu looked at Happy and looked at Lucy again. "Well...I kinda feel bad about this since I wasn't even trying to help you..."

"Oh, no! That doesn't concern me!" She smiled.

Happy started to whisper something about her and 'weird'.

"Y-you know I can hear you.." She said irritably.

They continued whispering, until to point where she just yelled at them.

_Woah there, Lucy-keep calm, keep calm_,She thought to herself.

"Well, anyways...pleasure meeting you!" She said, turning around.

When she was about to pay a tip, the waitress sweatdropped at the scene behind her.

"Waah!" She yelled as she saw Natsu and Happy bowing down to her, saying thanks.

"Just...get up!" She yelled at them. "...It was no big deal..." She murmured.

Natsu scrunched his eyebrows, trying to find a good way to repay her- aha!

"Here you go!" He yelled gleefully as he presented her with Salamander's signature.

" !" She yelled back.

But nevertheless, they parted ways.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Many people will say that this chapter is VERY unoriginal and follows Fairy Tail ****_exactly. That_** **is true, but I can't really differenciate it now. Later on, in fighting arcs and such, it WILL be very original due to the fact they're a Ski Resort Team. **

**The underlined words are moves in winter sports-in this chapter's case, figure skating moves-look them up to visualize what they are.**

**Also, for our characters and their sports...**

**Lucy Heartfilia-Solo figure skating**

**Natsu Dragneel-Snowboard cross and Slopeside.**

**Gray Fullbuster- Snowboard cross and Halfpipe.**

**Erza Scarlet- Women's Giant Salom.**

**Mirajane Strauss- Super G**

**Any suggestions? Ideas? **

**Sorry for the slooow update. Had busy things and such, so yeah...I deleted the prolouge because it would be boring to continue that... heh :D**

**Sayanora!**

_**Karin Searim**_


End file.
